You're very welcome
by DoctorWhoFanwarrior11
Summary: Story I wrote while roleplaying with someone on omegle. Pretty angsty, and sad, and potentially triggering because of miscarriage (also rated T for that and some swears) Sherlock comes back, he and John go catch Moran, and things happen. You'll see when you read it, its pretty short and goes quick. Please review! A review is like food for an aspiring author, like me! XD DFTBA!


**A/N: Hey guys, so this is a roleplay fic me and a stranger wrote on omegle. Kind of sad, jsyk.**

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like sherlock.

**Stranger:** Hello'

**You:** Hello, Sherlock.

**You:** Where the HELL have you been.

**Stranger:** Downstairs. The flat is BORING.

**You:** That's not what I meant, Sherlock. I'm talking about Reichenbach. You were gone for THREE YEARS. Where the hell did you go? What the hell happened to you?

**Stranger:** I traveled, John. I was looking for Moriarty's second in command. Sebastian Moran. I am so close to catching him, and... I need your help.

**You:** Why do you need my help, Sherlock? You seemed perfectly fine alone for those three years that I thought you were DEAD. And you know what? Things changed a lot. I'm not so sure I want to help you.

**Stranger:** John... you must know that this man will kill us. They'll kill you first, and then those three years will be for nothing. I know you must be mad... Furious. And I'm sorry. All right? But you're the only man I trust enough. Please will you help me?

**You:** You're right Sherlock. I am furious. But before I agree to anything, what exactly do you need me to do. I hope it's not TOO dangerous, because as you may or may not know, I do have a family now.

**Stranger:** I know. All I need you to do is to come back to 221b with me. And after that... you can go your own way. I wont stop you... But it will be a tiny bit dangerous. I mean... you dont have to. But like I said. You're the only man I trust enough.

**You:** Okay, Sherlock. I'll do it. But only because I'm the only one who can.

**Stranger:** Okay. We are going to 221b now. To catch Sebastian Moran. Moriarty's second in command. He believes I will return to 221b and he has a plan set in motion to kill me there. Our plan will involve ambushing him when he goes to check the body... Understand?

**You:** The body...? What do you mean by the body, Sherlock? What exactly is that supposed to mean?

**Stranger:** My body. My fake body. I have to let him believe he's shot me to get him to the apartment.

**You:** How exactly is that going to go down? I mean, I don't doubt you, but how exactly is this body going to be shot...?

**Stranger:** Well, we wont be inside 221b while the shooting is progressing, so we'll be able to watch everything from our hiding place across the street. In a building that Moran will be perched upon with his sniper gun.

**You:** But... What happens if he sees us? And there's still the question on how we're going to get the body in 221b.

**Stranger:** He wont see us. The dummy is already in place. All we need to do now is wait for the shots to fire.

**You:** Oh, Sherlock, I really hope you're right... Okay, let's do it.

**Stranger:** We'll go to the building across ours. We will have to wait for a few hours, we'll have to already be hiding by the time Moran makes it to the top of the building we'll be in.

**You:** Okay, Sherlock. Let's go before I change my mind.

**Stranger:** *flags a cab* 221b please.

**You:** *gets in with Sherlock* *mutters under breath* Oh, I seriously can't believe I actually agreed to this...

**Stranger:** *hidden half-smile* *quiet all the way to the apartment building*

**You:** *sits in awkward silence*

**Stranger:** *clears throat* Mycroft didnt tell me a lot about how you are... You say you have a family?

**You:** Yes. While you were gone... Me and Molly... We sort of hit it off... I never knew she was interested in me, I always thought she was just so infatuated with you. Turns out, she really liked me. We got married about a year ago. And... And we have a baby boy on the way. Molly's about 5 months along...

**Stranger:** Oh... Thats... Congratulations are in order here, yes? I congratulate you... Do you know what you will name him?

**You:** Yes, I suppose so. *laughs softly and smiles* Well... We... We were thinking about naming him Sherlock, actually. In honor of you.

**Stranger:** *thinks for a moment* Thats... Its an unusual name. I mean...*softly* You wouldnt want to subject your son through the mockery I went through...

**You:** Sherlock, you were - are - a great man. It's a very unique name. The only one in the world, that's you. Now you won't be so alone, maybe. There will be two of you now. And maybe, he'll even be a genius just like you. We can only hope. You've done a lot of good, Sherlock. More than you think.

**Stranger:** *is quiet for a few minutes* *avoids eye contact* I am honored... Thank you.

**Stranger:** *clears throat* But you know... Hamish is a good baby name too.

**You:** *laughs* That's my middle name, you know. We were going to give him that as a middle name, as well. Sherlock Hamish Watson.

**You:** I'm glad you're honored, Sherlock. And I'm really sorry for earlier. I was kind of an arse.

**Stranger:** You had every right to be... *looks out the window* Oh, we're here.

**You:** *exits cab* Wow, hasn't changed much. After you left, I couldn't come back here. I had Mrs. Hudson pack up all my stuff, and I went out an bought a new flat. I haven't been here since.

**Stranger:** Oh, yes, I nearly forgot. will be helping us, as will Lestrade. will be inside the flat at odd moments, talking to the dummy, and Lestrade is already in the building across 221b

**You:** That's good. Mrs. Hudson'll help us make the whole thing seem even more realistic. I haven't talked to Lestrade in a while, either. Haven't seen him since the wedding.

**Stranger:** He's been angry as well... Although I think his family situation is getting better too. His wife is faithful. Ah, here, we will be in this apartment. It will give us an excellent view of the windows of 221b, and of my, extremely realistic dummy.

**You:** Ah, well, I suppose he also has reasons to be angry. You were one of the best detectives on the squad. Well, not on the squad, but you were the best detective around. *looks through window* Oh my, that is a quite realistic dummy. It looks exactly like you!'

**Stranger:** Hmm, yes. I attached some of my own hair to it in the past months. Currently it appears to be asleep, and in about 30 minutes will come in, shut the drapes, turn on the lights, and somehow maneuver the dummy into a sitting position, my back to the window. Moran will aim for my shadow through a slit that will be left in the drapes, and take the shot.

**You:** Oh dear. I certainly hope Mrs. Hudson can manage that easy enough... So now we just wait?

**Stranger:** Yes... we wait. He will be using a silencer, of course, so we will have to watch for the bullet holes to appear in the window, and follow him in.

**You:** Oh.. Okay. Wait, I thought you said Lestrade was in here, too. Where is he?

**Stranger:** He texted me. There's been a slight change of plans, he will be in my old room. His reasoning is that he has handcuffs, so he should be the one to reach him first. *impatient sigh*

**You:** Oh boy. Let's just hope he doesn't get hurt...

**Stranger:** He is capable of handling himself... Oh. Do you see that shadow on the pavement in front of us? That will be Sebastian Moran getting in place... and there is coming into to shut the drapes and put the dummy in position.

**You:** Well, at least we don't have to wait much longer then.

**Stranger:** No... my estimate is five more minutes until he takes the shot. Then, he will get down and go into 221b, and we will follow him in.

**You:** *nervously* Okay... Wow, I haven't done anything like this since the Rich Brooks incedent. God, I missed this.

**Stranger:** I knew you would...

**You:** Of course, who wouldn't?

**Stranger:** Hmm. Not you, apparently *smile*

**You:** *smiles back* Sherlock, how do you do it? How can you go on all these cases, knowing that there's always the chance you might not come back? I mean, I'm used to it, I was in Afghanistan for some time... And before I met you I thought that was all over. In fact, I enjoyed the excitement. But you've never done anything like that, never been in a war. Or have you?

**Stranger:** I consider the case we had with Moriarty a war... So I guess you could say that yes, I've been through a war. And how do I do it? I do it because no one else can. I do it knowing that even if I didnt come back, it would be because I was helping stop crime. I would die for all the right reasons.

**You:** I suppose those are some pretty good reasons, Sherlock. So, has Moran taken the shot yet?

**Stranger:** No... He's decided to savor it, most likely. After all, it is revenge he's after me for. I caused his boss to die, and so now he will enjoy killing me. I would give it about two more minutes.

**You:** Ah, okay. *awkwardly looks around*

**Stranger:** Ah, there it is! The bullet hole! *excited whisper* My dummy has fallen and his shadow is moving! We're almost there, John!

**You:** Yes! Man, I'm really glad I agreed to this now.

**Stranger:** And... there. . *watches Moran walk slowly across the street* John... This is your last oppurtunity to back out... The man is dangerous. I will understand if you want to go home to Molly.

**You:** I'm going to stay. I want to make sure you're safe-*phone rings*  
Hello? *Covers receiver* Its Molly. She wouldn't call unless its an emergency. *back to phone* Molly? What's wrong?! *muffled voices on other end, though a 'HELP!' is clear. Turns back to Sherlock* Sherlock, there's something wrong with Molly. I have to go back and help her. It could be the baby...

**Stranger:** Yes, go! Call me, if you need help. Go, John, and stay to the shadows.

**You:** I will Sherlock! Please stay safe. *under breath* Oh god, oh god, oh god, please be safe...  
*Runs straight back to his own flat, sees Molly on the ground.* Oh my God. Molly? Molly, are you okay? Baby, please wake up. *gaze travels to a pool of blood beneath Molly.* Oh, dear God. *calls the hospital and demands an ambulance, and then calls Sherlock while they're on the way to the hospital* Sherlock. It's Molly. I found her on the floor at home, and there was a lot of blood. We're on the way to the hospital now.

**Stranger:** Is she alright, do you know what it is? *while Lestrade handcuffs Moran and puts him in the police car*

**You:** No, I don't. They haven't told me yet. We just got to the hospital and they rushed her away. Sherlock, they won't let me in there with her. I'm really worried. Oh, God, Sherlock. I don't even know what to do right now.

**Stranger:** Hold on, I will be right over there. *to Lestrade* John and Molly are at the hospital, do NOT let this man out of your sight. Lock him under constant surveillance. *back to John* What hospital are you at?

**You:** St. Bart's. Hurry, Sherlock. I'm really scared.

**Stranger:** There is no reason to be. Molly and the baby will be fine, I am sure of it. *says as he hails a cab to 's*

**You:** Oh, I hope you're right. *paces waiting room*

**Stranger:** *gets to 's* What room are you in?

**You:** I'm in the ER waiting room. I don't know where Molly is, though. They wouldn't tell me.

**Stranger:** *gets to John and hangs up* It will be all right. Here, sit. *gestures to the chairs*

**You:** I hope it will. *sits down* Man, my leg is acting up again. It hurts.

**You:** I should have brought my cane.

**Stranger:** You dont need that... you never did.

**You:** Heh, yeah I guess you're right.

**Stranger:** And Molly was probably happier when you didnt use it?

**You:** Yeah. She told me it made me look 'too old'. And I suppose it did...

**Stranger:** I suppose. I never thought of that. I was just pleased when we were on a case and you never needed it.

**You:** Yeah, I guess once the adrenaline got pumping, I just sort of forgot about my leg.

**Stranger:** Exactly... It's all in your head. You dont need it. And now that you know, you shouldnt ever need it again. It will make Molly happier.

**You:** I'm sure it would. *nurse walks into room* Is there a 'John Watson' here? *stands up, turns to face the nurse* Yes! That's me. How's my wife doing, is she okay? Is the baby fine? *Nurse faces him, with a bit of a sad look on her face, John's face immediately drops, and he turns pale* Oh god.

**Stranger:** *stays quiet, sad look*

**You:** *nurse looks back at John* Your wife, Molly, she's fine... But... I'm sorry, but the baby didn't make it. You can go in and hold him, if you'd like, though. We've got him cleaned up a bit. There was a placental abruption, which is when the placenta tears from the uterus, and suffocates the baby. I'm sorry, but it was too late. *John stares ahead* I should have just stayed home. If I had stayed home, maybe I could have gotten her to the hospital earlier... It's all my fault, oh I'm such an idiot! *collapses onto chair and starts to sob*

**Stranger:** John... I dont know if this will make you feel better, but a situation like that... I mean, an unborn child is a delicate thing, you couldnt have been able to save him. No matter how quickly you got them to a hospital.

**You:** *looks back up at nurse* You said I could go in and hold him? *nurse nods* Yes, follow me, I'll show you where your wife's room is.

**Stranger:** I will be out here, John.

**You:** No, Sherlock, I want you to come in with me. I want you to be able see him as well.

**Stranger:** *nods* You sure?

**You:** Yes, I'm sure. *walks into room, sees Molly on the bed, crying with a tiny bundle in her arms* Oh, Molly. I'm so sorry.

**Stranger:** Molly, I am so sorry that we had to meet again under circumstances like this.

**You:** *Molly looks up* Sherlock? You're alive! Did John tell you? Did he tell you what we were going to name him? We were going to name him after you.

**Stranger:** Yes, I know. And I'm sorry, Molly. he would have been a great child.

**You:** *Molly nods* I'm know he would have been. John? Do you want to hold him? I can't take it anymore... *John nods, and takes the baby* Sherlock Hamish Watson. You would have been the best son ever. You're named after the smartest, and the one and only consulting detective in the world. *smiles, and starts to tear up again.* Sherlock? Do you want to hold him?

**Stranger:** (my feels, man)  
*hesitates, nods* Yes... How do I hold him?

**You:** You just cradle him in your arms, like this. *places Sherlock's namesake in his arms*

**Stranger:** All right... *thinks, and then addresses the baby* You have great parents, and it is a shame that you will never get to enjoy their company. You would have had a bright future, and will have undoubtedly shaped this world somehow.

**You:** *Both John and Molly look at Sherlock. John speaks up* Sherlock, are you crying? The worlds only highly-functioning Sociopathic Consulting detective? So you really do care about us.

**Stranger:** Of course I care... John, I never would have jumped if I didnt.

**You:** *Molly begins to sob* Oh, Sherlock. I missed you so much! *John moves over to sit next to her on the bed* We all missed him. And our Sherlock will be missed as well.

**Stranger:** I am sure he will... *shifts uncomfortably*

**You:** *Molly shifts over, closer to John* You can come sit up here, as well, if you'd like.

**Stranger:** I think... I think I would like that, yes... *sits with baby Sherlock still in his arms*

**You:** *Molly embraces Sherlock in a hug* I missed you so much. I'm so glad you're back, even though, as you said before, I had to find out under these conditions. *reaches to take baby Sherlock back* I want to have a picture of us three with him before they... *Molly breaks down*

**Stranger:** *stares at John, 'help' written clearly in his eyes*

**You:** It's alright, Sherlock. She'll be like this for a while, but soon enough we should be back to at least semi-normal. *nurse walks in, prepared to take baby Sherlock* Are you ready? *Molly stares back at the nurse with a blank expression and puffy eyes.* We were-were wondering if we could... Get a picture? Please? *nurse looks at her strangely, but nods* Yes, we can do that.

**Stranger:** *wraps his arm around Molly* It will be all right... *kisses her on the forehead*

**You:** *Molly looks down* I know. I just wish we could have at least gotten to get to know him... *looks up at John* I love you. *nurse comes back in room, camera in hand* Ready? 3, 2, 1. *camera shutter clicks, and as soon as nurse leaves Molly and John break down*

**Stranger:** *keeps his arm around Molly* We will have to plan a funeral...

**You:** *Molly looks up at Sherlock and and then John* Yes, I suppose we will... *quietly cries again*

**Stranger:** You dont have to do anything, I will handle it, if you like.

**You:** *both look at Sherlock* You would do that? *John* Don't worry, I'll help still.

**Stranger:** Yes, of course. You dont have to, John.

**You:** Are you sure?

**Stranger:** Positive. I'll probably have to ask for help, but I know it is painful, if you dont want to do it.

**You:** Thank you, Sherlock, thank you so much. For everything.

**Stranger:** *nods somberly* You're very welcome. And we caught Moriarty's last employee, so we will probably have a more peaceful life now...

**You:** That's great. Sherlock?

**Stranger:** Yes, John?

**You:** Where are you staying now? Are you going back to 221b?

**Stranger:** Yes. Mrs. Hudson never rented it out you know. And I like it. Why do you ask?

**You:** Oh... I was wondering... If maybe... You wanted to come stay with us? We have a guest room, and we've always had it made up, as if somewhere, in the back of our minds, there was some miracle that would bring you back.

**Stranger:** *smiles* Yes, okay... Besides, it will be lonely over there. If its okay with Molly?

**You:** *Molly looks up* Of course it would be okay, Sherlock. Just as long as you don't start any experiments on our kitchen table.

**Stranger:** Oh, no no... I'll keep 221b as a lab, then.

**You:** *both laugh* I guess that works. *nurse returns to the room* Are you guys all set now? *Molly looks up, and hesitantly begins to nod yes, John gives baby Sherlock on last kiss on his forehead* Goodbye,... Sherlock.

**Stranger:** *squeezes Molly's shoulder* *whispers* Good-bye...

**You:** *Molly, almost inaudibly* Goodbye, love. *kisses him on the forehead one last time*

**You:** *nurse takes him and leaves the room, but stops for a moment* I'm terribly, terribly sorry for your loss. I know what its like to lose a child, but not like this. *Molly breaks down again*

**Stranger:** *keeps hugging Molly, doesnt know what to do*

**You:** *John embraces both of them, murmurs to Molly lovingly* It's all right, everything's going to be okay. He's safe, wherever he is now. *starts to cry again* *Molly looks up* I just feel so empty now... For those five long months I had with him, I just took them for granted because I figured I would get to see him in enough time... But now... He's gone... I feel like I have nothing inside now. *John kisses her forehead and strokes her hair* Molly, its fine. You did fine, it's what any mother would have done.

**Stranger:** Molly, John is right. You did your best, and he's in a better place now. You still have John... and me. You can have me. *wry smile*

**You:** *Molly smiles* You're right. I have you and John. You can be our Sherlock. *John smiles and laughs softly* Yeah, you can be our Sherlock.

**Stranger:** *smiles* Do you need anything *asks Molly*

**You:** *Looks up* No, I'm fine. I think I just want to go home. But I need to stay here for the night do they can monitor me... If you could, would you both stay? I don't want to be alone tonight. *John nods,* Of course I'll stay. *looks at Sherlock*

**Stranger:** I think I will need to go over to the police station in a few hours, but I'll stay over night, if you want.

**You:** *Molly smiles* Thank you, Sherlock. I'm glad you came back *John* I'm glad you're back, too.

**Stranger:** As am I... It wasnt as much fun, running around the world without my blogger.

**You:** *John is reduced to tears* I'm glad you think so fondly of me. It's not been as much fun running a blog without much to blog about. Haven't been getting as many views. Everybody missed you and your cases. Even Molly, she loved to help us, and loved reading the case files. Right, Molls? *Molly nods* Yeah, I missed helping you. I'm so, so glad you came back.

**Stranger:** *blushes* *nods* Thank you... and at least you got to update a blog... I couldnt, I was dead.

**You:** *John* Yeah, I guess. So what are you going to do now that Moran's been caught?

**Stranger:** Oh, I dont know... Go back to solving regular cases with the Yard.

**You:** With help from your favorite blogger and pathologist?

**Stranger:** That would be very helpful *smiles*

**You:** *Molly looks up* It might be a little while before I'm back in action, but John can help you anytime. *smiles*

**Stranger:** Oh, dont worry about it, take all the time you need.

**You:** *Molly smiles* Thank you, Sherlock.

**Stranger:** You're very welcome.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, they're like food for aspiring authors. I love them!**


End file.
